


the happiest place in our universe

by tippytoetomlinstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Completely shameless, Disney, Disney Characters - Freeform, Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, Harry wanted to go to fucking disney so his boyfriend fucking takes him, I love these tags tbh, M/M, PWP, PWP without Porn, and Harry makes him wear fucking Mickey Mouse ears, harry is minnie mouse, literally all it is is FLUFF, louis is mickey mouse, not so surprising tbh, surprise, they wear fucking mouse ears to disney and matching fucking shirts bc boyfriends okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tippytoetomlinstyles/pseuds/tippytoetomlinstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry holds Louis’ hand and looks around at all the exciting and beautiful things and Louis looks at him because he finds him the most beautiful and exciting thing there is. </p><p>or the one where Louis takes Harry to Disneyland and Harry convinces Louis to wear Mickey Mouse ears to match his Minnie Mouse ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the happiest place in our universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punkpete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkpete/gifts).



> A shameless drabble minishot for me and Sam's mini heart attack this fucking picture right here of Harry in a Minnie Mouse sweater http://41.media.tumblr.com/b5633be041e092bb54f05f76810b0050/tumblr_n4p6fr9qOV1s0y35ao1_400.jpg and this is what became of it. THIS IS LITERALLY JUST SELF INDULGENT FLUFF TBH. BECAUSE WE ALL KNOW THIS WOULD HAPPEN, HARRY WOULD TRY HIS DAMNDEST TO GET LOUIS IN A PAIR OF FUCKING MICKEY MOUSE EARS.

Louis can’t believe Harry had actually convinced him to wear the fucking ears. 

 

He swore to himself that he would keep his dignity and refuse, but Harry persuaded him in the best way he knows how; pouting. Perfectly pouted pink lips that can crack into a smile that leaves him floored and a puddle every time. Those fucking lips caused him to go to Disney wearing fucking Mickey Mouse ears. 

 

“C’mon Lou, it’ll add to the experience.” Harry had begged. 

 

Louis had been adamant about it. He refused to wear fucking Mickey Mouse ears to Disneyland at twenty three years old. Thank you very much. So Harry looked up from where he was laying his head in Louis’ lap, fluttered his beautiful eyelashes and bit his bottom lip. His eyes lit up in a silent plea, and he looks so fucking cute but Louis just frowned at him and shook his head.

 

“I’m a grown adult, Harold. I am not wearing mouse ears.” Harry frowned and twiddled with his sweater strings. 

 

To make matters worse, the sweater was the one Louis had bought him for Christmas when he told him they were going to Disney; a Minnie mouse sweater with her dress on the front, lined up to match your face with the neck. Because of course Harry didn’t want the Mickey one when they had seen the sweaters in the Disney shop. Why not add in the fact tat the fucking hood had a bow and the ears to complete the look; and of course he had the bloody hood up. He looked like a very sad kitten- no - a very sad Minnie Mouse. Louis pinched the bridge of his nose like he’s willing himself to continue to hold his ground. But he could feel his resolve dying off with every moment he had to see the horribly sad face Harry was pulling.

 

“H.” He sighed in warning and Harry’s eyes met his. 

 

Hook, Line, and Sinker. The eyes were so big and so bloody sad that Louis had to kiss him to make him feel better. He cupped the back of Harry’s head and drew him in for a kiss, licking his lips and surprising him. Harry made a noise of surprise, but cupped Louis’ cheeks and kissed back. Louis pulled back and gave Harry a kiss to the nose. Harry licked his kiss bruised lips, tasting Louis on them. He blushed and met Louis’ eyes.

 

“I’ll wear the fucking ears, you giant ass suck. Only because I love you.” Harry grinned like he’d won the lottery, had straddled Louis so fast and rubbed against him in right ways, causing Louis to grunt and look up at the taller boy, giving his arse a firm squeeze.

 

“What’re you doing?” Louis questioned. Harry wiggled his eyebrows and sucked a love bite into Louis’ collarbone.

 

“Celebrating my victory.” He murmured into Louis’ skin, leaving goosebumps in his wake. Louis felt like he was definitely winning something too. 

 

 

And so that is how he he ended up standing in the queue for Disneyland in his Mickey ears that Harry had got him after he’d agreed, and his muscle top with Mickey’s body on it in his signature stance, that leaning leg and all; it was very much like Harry’s sweater. They were matching. Harry had his Minnie sweater on with the hood up to reveal his ears and bow; Louis was well aware that his matching Minnie tank top underneath in case he got warm, and his Minnie headband in his sweater’s pocket. His boyfriend was ridiculous. 

 

“Harry, these are going to fall off on rides.” Louis complains, and Harry just smiles at him and squeezes his hand gently.

 

“Use the clips on the end of them.” Louis would be damned if he used the clips. He says as much. Harry just laughs and kisses his cheek.

 

“I love you.” Harry says and Louis just smiles because his boyfriend might be ridiculous but he loves him very much. 

 

“I love you too.” 

 

The park finally opens and everyone is everywhere and Harry holds Louis hand tightly and Louis is willing the fucking ears to stay up on his head so he doesn’t look like one of those kids always pushing them back up. 

 

“Oh H, let’s go get in line for that one!” He points, but Harry is making a bee line to the store to purchase books for characters to sign. And Louis knew this was going to happen, but he still whines about it. 

 

“Louis, we have all day to go on rides. Can’t we go to characters first?” 

 

Harry looks so starry eyed, like he hasn’t been to Disney before which is a lie because Louis brought him here two years ago. But he looks so cute and Louis relents, he gets himself a stick of fairy floss and lets Harry drag him around to the characters. They take pictures with Pluto and Goofy, see Mike and Sully by the Dumbo ride, and then they actually go on that ride because Harry likes flying in a giant metal elephant that leaves your legs burning from the seats. 

 

They actually do go on a few more rides after that, but then Harry wants to return to finding characters. Every time he sees a princess, he freaks. They encounter three Cinderella’s before they find one Snow White, but Harry seems happy to talk to all of them and Louis just rolls his eyes fondly at his boyfriend. They just finished with Buzz Lightyear and Woody when Harry turns and gasps. His eyes light up and Louis spins around as if he’s about to see a celebrity.

 

“Louis, look!” Harry points and Louis squints to see past the rush of people. But then he sees Peter Pan and he’s grinning. Harry always says Louis reminds him of Peter Pan and that Louis would make a great Disney Peter Pan.

 

“Well let’s go see him then!” Louis says excitedly and the two of them run like five year olds to Peter Pan. 

 

Harry’s shitting bricks and Louis’ pretty excited because Peter Pan is always the sweetest character. Peter sees them running and laughs, holding his arms out like they’re about to hug him. Two grown men in fucking Mouse outfits and a grown man in a green costume? Quite the sight indeed. 

 

“Peter!” Harry says and his eyes are wild and excited and Louis probably looks just as excited. The Peter Pan jumps with a grin.

 

“Curly! You’ve grown up!” He replies and Harry laughs.

  
“I’m Harry. He’s Louis.” Peter nods and he’s looking for the younger kids.

 

“Can we get pictures with you, Peter? The boyfriend here thinks I’m quite the Peter Pan meself.” Louis says and Harry grins. Peter crosses his arms playfully.

 

“Well if you’re Peter Pan, I’m Louis. this simply isn’t right.” Peter quickly removes his hat, and hands it to Louis, who hands Peter his ears. They’re lucky most of the little kids are visiting Alice just a few rides away, because Louis definitely thinks this is against policy. But Harry is loving it and eating it up, snapping pictures of the two of them, then gets a passing by stranger to get one of all three of them. The two return their rightful hats to their heads and Peter signs Harry’s book and leaves an extra note for Louis about stealing his identity. It makes Harry’s day.

 

“Well that was awesome.” Harry says as they enter Pixie Hollow to meet Tinkerbell and Periwinkle. 

 

Harry holds Louis’ hand and looks around at all the exciting and beautiful things and Louis looks at him because he finds him the most beautiful and exciting thing there is. He loves watching Harry’s face as they enter different sections of the park, Harry’s eyes light up when he sees Tinkerbell’s house and his grip tightens on Louis’ hand and Louis just goes along with his adorable total kid at heart boyfriend. 

 

They meet Tink and Perri before they settle down for lunch and ice cream. Louis has been keeping his eyes open and ready to spot a certain character. Things go better than he expected when Harry goes off to the bathroom and he sees the character he’s looking for. When Harry comes back, Louis is standing at their table with a grin on his face. Harry’s changed into his tank top and ears, too warm in the sweater. 

 

“Hey, I think I found Rapunzel.” Harry gasps and looks around. Rapunzel’s his favourite, and he’s been dying to see her all day. He quickly scans the crowd and knits his eyebrows when he can’t see her.

 

“Really, where?”

 

“Over by the Ferris wheel, c’mon.” Louis takes Harry’s hand and leads the way. 

 

Harry anxiously follows, bouncing around from excitement. He feels like a little kid high on sugar. They’re wearing matching outfits, not one person has said anything disgusting or mean to them, and for the first time he’s going to meet Rapunzel. The last time they were here Rapunzel wasn’t a character of the park yet, and Harry had been disappointed about that. But now he was finally going to meet her. True to his word, Rapunzel and Flynn were by the Ferris wheel, making their way through the crowd. Harry nearly squeals with excitement.

 

“Oh hello!” Rapunzel says as they walk up to her. Flynn stands by with an impish grin, not fully a smoulder. 

 

“Hi!” Harry says excitedly, handing her the book to sign. She and Flynn both sign the book and Harry takes it back.

 

“You’re my favourite princess.” He tells her. 

 

“Well thank you!” She says and beams. She glances up at Flynn who eyes Louis and then smiles at Harry.

 

“I’m pretty sure he’s perfected the smoulder.” Harry points at Louis who fakes a smoulder and Flynn laughs.

 

“His is better than mine! How can this be!” Harry ends up getting a picture of the two of them doing their smoulders, and then Louis got a picture of Harry with Rapunzel. Harry and Rapunzel actually talk about Pascal and because of the little kids hanging around he doesn’t try to get the characters to do anything out of the ordinary. 

 

Then Harry’s eyes drift up to the Ferris wheel with the giant Mickey’s face on it. He smiles. He and Louis would probably ride this next.

 

“Tell me Rapunzel, does this compare to your tiara?” Harry’s attention snaps back to Louis who is showing Rapunzel a navy blue box. A ring box. His jaw nearly hits the floor. Oh my god.

 

“It’s beautiful! Something to add to the gallery, that’s for sure!” She says excitedly, glancing at Harry and grinning. Louis’ eyes look up at him and Harry knows; he just knows and his hand comes up so it covers his mouth to hide the smile and hide his quivering lips.

 

“H, c’mere.” Harry steps closer, taking Louis’ hand. His eyes are brimming with tears. 

 

“Is this real life?” He asks and looks at the Rapunzel who is holding Flynn’s hand and grinning. People have started to gather.

 

“I’m trying to propose here and you ask such a question. Silly boy.” Louis says softly and Harry lets out the softest of sounds. He watches Louis sink to one knee and holds his hand. Louis is looking up at him with the fondest smile and the biggest eyes and Harry’s heart is about to explode because _Louis is fucking proposing to him at Disneyland and he didn’t even expect it. How could he not expect it?_

 

“You’ve always wanted hearts and flowers and a Disney themed wedding because you’re a total sap. But I love that about you and I want to be with you for as long as you’ll let me, and so I’m hoping that this will mean forever. Honestly, I can’t believe you never saw this coming, H. But I love you very much, and you are my new dream, always.” Louis says, his eyes sparkling. Harry’s crying. He lets out a soft sob and he’s grinning and crying and he can’t breathe.

 

“And you will always be mine.” He says back and Louis grins.

 

“Marry me.” 

 

“As if I’d ever say no.” Harry says and Louis slips the fucking ring on his left hand and stands up and kisses the living day lights out of him. 

 

Applause is heard from all around and even little kids and oohing and aching over the commotion they’ve caused. When they pull apart, before Louis can do or say anything else Harry hugs Louis so tightly he can hardly breathe. Louis can feel him shaking.

 

“H, you’re messing up my ears.” Louis teases and fixes both his and Harry’s mouse ears. Harry pulls away and looks at his hand. He’s grinning. 

 

“This really is the happiest place in the universe.” Harry says and holds Louis’ hand in his. Louis beams back at him.

 

“The place where dreams come true and two grown men wear fucking mouse ears and get engaged using Tangled lines. I guess everyone gets a happy ending.” 

 

“I love our happy ending, fiancé.” 

 

“I love our happy ending too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**fin.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @tippytoetomlinstyles bc I still dont fucking know how to do that linking html shit oops


End file.
